Exogenesis Symphony
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: E o porquê de Harry e Pansy era nada mais e nada menos que Draco e Ginny. Drabbles para o projeto FTW.
1. Recomeço

**Recomeço**

Ela adentrou o salão com um sorriso superficial. Seus olhos pareciam injetados – chorava por Malfoy outra vez? As coisas pareciam estar dando errado não só para ele, Harry pensou, com um sorriso sem sombra nenhuma de humor. Seu vestido vermelho combinava com seus lábios e seus olhos. E _Malfoy não estava ali_.

Assim como Ginny.

Era estranho pensar que _ela o havia trocado por Draco Malfoy_, e que agora havia dois corações partidos ali. Naquela mesma noite, naquele mesmo lugar. Ele podia imaginar o quanto a morena estava sofrendo. Afinal, tudo lhe lembrava Ginny, inclusive o vermelho do vestido de Pansy. Era vívido e, de uma forma ou outra, parecia cair nela muito bem.

Talvez fosse motivo suficiente para se aproximar dela, afinal.


	2. Acaso Premeditado

**Acaso Premeditado**

Harry Potter estava sentado, sozinho, à mesa do bar. Apresentava olheiras consideráveis, visíveis de longe, e uma expressão amarga no rosto. A ruiva de novo. Chegava a ser irritante o quanto ele sofria por alguém que já o havia superado...

... como ela mesma.

Era injusto o ato de reconhecer que ela havia lutado por Draco durante tanto tempo, e o sonho se esvaiu de suas mãos como fumaça. Era injusto. Mas a vida não era justa e, pelo que ela podia ver, não havia sido até aquele momento. E não só para ela.

Sentou-se na frente de Potter. "Como é a sensação de não ter a pequena Weasley sob seu controle?"

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, parecendo nem mesmo notar sua presença. Parecia estar mais falando para si mesmo. "Estranho", respondeu.

E Pansy havia esperado de tudo, menos uma resposta _sincera_. Ficou, então, assustada.

Escolheu as palavras com cautela, mas, contraditoriamente, não podiam ter sido mais verdadeiras. "Acredite", ela disse, "eu sei perfeitamente como é."

E ficou ainda mais assustada, por ter retribuído a sinceridade.


	3. Igualdade de Oposições

**Igualdade de Oposições  
><strong>

Para Pansy, estar com Draco era tão fácil como respirar. Era natural, era simples, era _certo_. Era o que todos já sabiam que, um dia, iria acontecer. Eles nunca brigavam – estavam sempre de acordo, eram práticos, não desperdiçavam palavras à toa.

Para Harry, estar com Ginny era como se isso já estivesse escrito em seu destino. Entendiam-se e se completavam, eram tão parecidos. Sempre concordavam. Eram da mesma casa, jogavam no mesmo time, tinham as mesmas estratégias, o mesmo círculo de amizade, lutavam pelos mesmo ideais... Mais premeditado que isso, impossível.

Para Ginny, estar com Draco era fugir da normalidade, era sentir sua respiração acelerar, era _não lembrar como se respirava_. E Draco gostava de estar com Ginny porque gostava do proibido, gostava da traição, gostava de se esconder. Seu coração acelerava mais do que deveria, e os dois se tornaram algo mais que um simples caso.

Pansy e Harry, então, foram esquecidos, e só tinham um ao outro.

Pansy descobriu que se apaixonar não era fácil. Não era natural. Não era simples. Não era certo. Tudo parecia uma imensidão de complicações e sentimentos intrincados, complexos, intensos. Ela e Harry, sim, desperdiçavam palavras. Brigavam. Mas a adrenalina era ainda maior quando se reconciliavam. E ela descobriu que não sentia nada disso com Draco... porque não era apaixonada por ele.

Harry descobriu que se apaixonar não era destino. Descobriu que não entendia Ginny, nem a completava. Descobriu que Pansy era diferente – em todos os aspectos – e por isso, era perfeita. Descobriu que as semelhanças de Ginny não eram suficientes... porque não era apaixonado por ela.

O destino é traiçoeiro, afinal de contas.


	4. Cítrico

**Cítrico**

O gosto dos beijos de Ginny era doce, ele percebeu. Muito doce. E ele gostava disso.

O gosto de vê-la com Malfoy era azedo, ele percebeu. Muito azedo. E ele detestou isso.

O gosto de sentir a falta dela era amargo, ele percebeu. Muito amargo. E ele não queria mais isso.

O gosto do ódio por ela era ácido, ele percebeu. Muito ácido. E ele queria dar um fim nisso.

O gosto da vingança era agridoce, ele percebeu. Muito agridoce. E ele quis se livrar disso.

O gosto de tramar com Pansy essa vingança era apimentado, ele percebeu. Muito apimentado. E ele queria que isso fosse _menos_ apimentado, mas não queria acabar com isso.

Ele descobriu que tudo em excesso era enjoativo. Descobriu, então, que estava enjoado dos beijos de Ginny. Que sempre esteve.

O gosto dos beijos de Pansy era cítrico. Na medida certa. E ele não gostava disso – ele _amava_.

Pelo resto da sua vida, ele só quis o cítrico, e nada mais.


	5. Destiny?

**Destiny?**

Pansy Parkinson sempre odiou Harry Potter.

Mas não naquela noite.

Não naquela noite, onde tudo que ela queria fazer era esquecer que Draco Malfoy existia. Esquecer que ele a trocara pela novata ruiva que ela nem sabia o nome. Ela só queria fazer isso, e não tinha tempo nem espaço para mais nada. Nem para odiar o moreno de óculos.

Ele chegou ao bar às oito da noite, e ela o ouviu dizer para um amigo que Ginevra havia preferido Malfoy a ele. E quando ele se aproximou, ela não pôde deixar de dizer.

"Foi deixado de lado, huh?"

Ele deu um sorriso enviesado para Pansy.

"Não mais que você, ao que parece."

Ela não deu-lhe um soco na cara, como provavelmente faria em um dia normal. Ela simplesmente retribuiu o sorriso, carregado de malícia. "Posso lidar com isso." Era uma mentira, mas até que soou verdadeira.

Um momento, um olhar, e então tudo começou a mudar.

"Pode lidar com a bebida que estou prestes a te pagar, Pansy?"


	6. Exogenesis Symphony part I: Overture

**Exogenesis Symphony, part I: Overture**

A desilusão lhe cegara por tantos anos. Nobre, como sempre fora, colocou a felicidade de Ginevra em primeiro lugar – e talvez tenha sido isso que o fizera sofrer, desde o início. Ele segurava suas lágrimas porque não queria que ela soubesse que estava sofrendo. Queria apenas guardar para si, queria apenas sofrer sozinho, calado. Queria permanecer de olhos abertos, mas sem enxergar a pequena ruiva que agora estava radiante nos braços de um garoto pálido de cabelos louros.

Havia Pansy Parkinson. Ela não escondia o sofrimento, ela não permanecia calada, ela não se fingia de cega. Ela não segurava as lágrimas que derramava por Draco Malfoy. Ela não parecia ser capaz de fazer isso.

Juntos, Harry e Pansy aprenderam a manter o equilíbrio.


	7. Exogenesis Symphony part II

**Exogenesis Symphony, part II: Cross-Pollination**

Ela só queria se livrar do ódio e do ressentimento. Sentimentos que, com o passar dos dias, só pareciam estar se intensificando – e por isso Pansy chorava. Por isso ela fechava os olhos com força, esperando nunca mais acordar. Ou então talvez esperasse acordar daquele pesadelo habitualmente chamado de [i]realidade[/i]. Mas sempre que abria os olhos, Draco ainda estava com seus lábios colados aos de Ginevra Weasley. E aquilo doía, [i]por Deus[/i], como doía – e sua mágoa estava virando uma obsessão.

Havia Harry Potter. Ela sabia que ele estava sofrendo, ah, se estava. Mas ele não chorava. Ele não tinha olheiras de noites insones. Ele permanecia calado, e aparentemente alheio – ou indiferente – à Ginevra.

Juntos, Harry e Pansy aprenderam a manter o equilíbrio.


	8. Exogenesis Symphony part III: Redemption

**Exogenesis Symphony, part III: Redemption**

Ambos sofriam – cada um à sua maneira. Harry queria Ginny e Pansy queria Draco. Mas Ginny queria Draco e Draco queria Ginny, e ambos estavam felizes. Nem Harry nem Pansy viam sentido em separar os dois. Afinal, se o fizessem, isso não traria seus amores de volta.

Os corações já estavam quebrados, e isso era irreparável, eles pensavam. Não havia como voltar atrás. Algumas cicatrizes não se fecham e nem mesmo o tempo pode resolver.

Mas ficaram felizes em estar errados, quando conversaram pela primeira vez, buscando apenas um consolo. Descobriram que algumas coisas fazem até mesmo os mais graves ferimentos se cicatrizarem, entre elas, o amor. Descobriram que o amor não fazia sofrer. Não era uma obsessão. E isso não era simples, na verdade; era extremamente complicado e intenso. Mas valia a pena.

Juntos, Harry e Pansy deixaram o sofrimento para trás.


End file.
